Gaia (Final Fantasy XIV)
Gaia is a non-player character from Final Fantasy XIV. She appears in the Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers expansion as a relevant character for the Eden raids' storyline. Profile Appearance Gaia's character design was overseen by guest artist Tetsuya Nomura. As a contrast to Ryne, Gaia has pale skin, waist-length dark wavy hair, and pronounced lips. She wears makeup. Her outfit follows the gothic lolita archetype of an all black ensemble featuring a form-fitting gown with large, baggy sleeves and high-heeled boots. As the Voidwalker, Gaia wears a full suit of silver and dark blue armor that conceals her features. She wields a sword. Personality Gaia is initially impatient, unwilling to become emotionally invested in others and simply wanting to move forward toward finding out the truth about herself. Her lack of knowledge of her past is a sore point to her, as she makes clear any time someone tries make her see other points of view. As time goes on, she is affected by Ryne's efforts to become closer to her, especially upon becoming exposed to the depths of emptiness brought on by the darkness affecting her. She warms up to Ryne, and while still putting on a face of being uptight, it's clear she is now valuing the friendship. Story .|left|thumb]] Shortly after Ryne reactivates Eden, Gaia attacks it from above under the embrace of a voidsent. The Warrior of Light defeats her, but Gaia rises again, only to be unaware of her current location before collapsing. Thancred Waters takes her into their custody and interrogates her. After the Warrior defeats versions of Leviathan and Titan based on their memories and Ryne's interpretations before leaving the Empty to recuperate, Thancred and Urianger Augurelt discuss Gaia's presence. Gaia wakes up and arrives, along with Thancred carrying all her luggage, from Eulmore. She grew up there and yet not a single soul knew her, nor did she remember anything of note. She pushes away any connection with the Warrior of Light's party outside of trying to press on to Eden where she hopes to find out more about herself and the darkness that possesses her. Upon wandering off on her own, Gaia is discovered to have great yet uncontrollable dark magic that speaks in her head to her, revealing it was the voice that named her, Gaia having forgotten her own. The Warrior of Light's party restore the aetherial elements to the Empty but their discussions end up frustrating Gaia and lead her to march off. Ryne attempts to connect with her, desiring a friend her own age, but Gaia shuts her out. The darkness within her eventually manifests and summons sin eaters that the Warrior of Light protects her from. While trapped in the emptiness of her mind, Gaia laments the isolation, and admits she would welcome the party's presence now. Upon waking up, Ryne's relief at her recovery is not unwelcome, and she slowly starts to cooperate with the party more. When Ryne loses control of Shiva's powers in an attempt to restore the ice element to the Empty, Gaia dives in to save her. Afterward, she begins to properly befriend Ryne, even spending time away from the Empty casually with her. Gameplay Boss Gaia, as the Voidwalker, is fought as the boss in the Eden's Gate: Descent raid, as well as its Savage mode. Battle Gaia later appears during the Eden's Verse Refulgence raid during the finale of the fight to spur players on to aid her in the final phase to save her friend. Category:Characters in Final Fantasy XIV